


My little pet (short one shot)

by smalltiddyemobf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltiddyemobf/pseuds/smalltiddyemobf
Relationships: chrollo lucilfer x reader
Kudos: 6





	My little pet (short one shot)

Chrollo’s naked, sitting on his knees, eagerly waiting for your next move. You tie his hands behind his back, put a collar on him and connect the leash to it.

“You really think this arouses me huh.” he says cockily.

You grab the leash and pull hard, forcing Chrollo to move towards you.

“You talk like that but your body says otherwise.”

Chrollo’s embarrassed and turns away. You pull again.

“Look at me, don’t break eye contact.”

You order him to open his mouth, to suck your fingers and spit on your hands. You use his saliva as lube, stroke his cock, move your hands up and down. After a while his abdomen starts to tighten. You stop and remove your hands.

“Please, let me cum.” Chrollo begs.

You smirk and continue to jack him off. He shoots his load all over himself, but that doesn’t stop you. You keep stimulating the head of his cock and tears roll down his face. Who would’ve thought Chrollo could whine like a little puppy?


End file.
